


Ambage

by Maknaeholic



Series: Slipping Through My Fingers [4]
Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Besides JaeIn (JaeMin/JeongIn) the rest of the ships belong to their respective groups, College life and relationships sums it up, HAPPY HOLIDAYS Y'ALL, I have control over the JaeIn tag because I'm the only person who ships it but I have no rAgrets, I suggest you read the other parts of this series to know a bit more on the backgroud of JaeIn, M/M, Reminder that YuTae/ChanLix/JohnIl are parents, THE SECOND PART IS THE BEST PART, There's also holiday themes in it, This is not the mess you think it is, This is slice of life and love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknaeholic/pseuds/Maknaeholic
Summary: JaeMin looks down at the top of JeongIn's head, carefully hugging him closer. Burrowing his nose in the soft strands, JaeMin breathes out, "Will you do me the honor of marrying me then, JeongIn?"(A year into their relationship, JaeMin and JeongIn still have a lot of things to learn and live together.College life doesn't get any easier, and friendships can be complicated too.)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Jung Sungchan/Zhong Chen Le, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Na Jaemin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: Slipping Through My Fingers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571809
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to Open Secret. It's part of the "Slipping Through My Fingers" series. This series was originally going to be more about the parent ships (ChanLix, Yutae, etc) rather than the kids'... but oh, well. Here we are.
> 
> I will probably write those after I work on the side stories from the college students. These include: SeungMin/ChangBin, RenJun/Jeno, SungChan/Chenle, BeomGyu/SooBin and, still to appear, Huening Kai/YeonJun and Eric/Jacob.
> 
> So, in summary, I will turn this into an AU for all the ships.
> 
> Like I said in the tags, this is not the mess you think it is. I made sure it's easy to follow the ships and friendships, it's just the average college life with relationships.
> 
> On the SungChan and Chenle tag, they are together but they appear on the second part. Sorry I cut them out from the first.

The first thing JeongIn sees as soon as he opens his eyes is JaeMin, smiling down at him, with the sun behind him slipping through the open blinds. It’s something that happens almost everyday, yet JeongIn still needs a minute to process the amount of love in his boyfriend's eyes, solely directed at him. There was a time where JeongIn was terrified he’d never be able to measure up to JaeMin, but they’ve always loved each other the same in different ways. 

They still love each other the same in different ways. On one hand, JaeMin is the kind to hold JeongIn’s hands between his, kissing the back of them, before he repeats how much he loves the younger because words are easy for him. On the other hand, JeongIn expresses how much he loves JaeMin in more quiet manners, such as making sure the older is doing okay with his studies and part-time job. Their relationship started a bit rocky; however, they worked together to smooth out any kind of fears and doubts.

JeongIn frowns, playfully pushing JaeMin’s face away, like he still dislikes the older’s affections. JaeMin knows better now, so he only pushes forward to press his cheek against JeongIn’s, rubbing on it like a puppy. Rolling around JeongIn’s small single bed for a few seconds, JeongIn wraps himself into a cocoon of blankets to avoid any more love attacks from JaeMin.

“I got a late lecture today, Nana, why?” JeongIn whines, muffled by the pillows. “I wanna sleep more.”

“Because I wanna have breakfast with you before class,” JaeMin shakes the younger, “c’mon, Innie, please?”

“Ugh, you better treat me good on the weekend for this,” JeongIn untagles the sheets until he comes face to face with JaeMin again, who makes kissy lips at him. “Stop before I change my mind,” JaeMin steals a kiss from him anyways, rushing out of bed like the mischievous kid he is.

“I’ll see you at the hall, Innie!”

JeongIn rolls his eyes, finally breaking into a big grin because _fuck_ , it’s been a year since they started dating and they still behave like this. Their dynamics changed only slightly from their years as friends, as JaeMin keeps on annoying JeongIn with endless amounts of love while JeongIn turns them down most of the time. It’s really a 50/50 relationship. JeongIn stands up, stretching and yawning, before he walks to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Once his clothes come off, he blushes at the sight of matching hickeys on his hips from previous nights. It’s not that JaeMin stopped wanting to cover JeongIn in them, rather that he chilled about it after JeongIn’s complaints whenever he wanted to wear crop tops or low-necks. Out of curiosity, he pushes the tip of his index into the right one and hisses because it hurts a bit; JeongIn enjoys the feeling just the same as he did the first time.

His phone starts ringing outside, and it’s probably his boyfriend hurrying him up again. JeongIn stops admiring his body to jump into the shower, appreciating the initial cold water after his body was starting to heat up at the memory of JaeMin’s head between his thighs, biting into the skin to leave those marks. It’s not the time to get horny.

JeongIn has never gotten ready so fast, he grabs his phone and key, running out afterwards. He can come back later for his stuff since he’s got a few hours before his first lecture.

  
  
  
  


After they're done eating breakfast, SeungMin finds them just as JaeMin is getting up to leave. "Oh, why are you up so early?"

"Nana woke me up," JeongIn pouts, but JaeMin gives a pointed look to their friend. "Why are _you_ here? I thought you'd still be tangled up with Binnie hyung."

SeungMin blushes as he sits down in front of JeongIn, "I was until his roommate came earlier than expected."

"Did Kevin hyung catch you red-handed?" SeungMin glares at JeongIn, and even when JaeMin wants to stay and listen to the rest of the gossip, he leans down to kiss his boyfriend goodbye. With a wave to SeungMin, the older heads to class. "Sorry, dude."

"Meh, it's fine, I also wanted to eat something before our lecture. Have you seen RenJunnie?"

JeongIn blinks, shaking his head. Out of reflex, he takes out his phone to see if their friend had sent anything to their major groupchat, "No. He did say he might come back a few days late because of his papers."

"That's why Jeno's been so snappy lately!"

"I've _not_ been snappy," SeungMin bolts up from his spot at the other boy's voice behind him, quickly rushing off with the excuse to get his food. JeongIn has tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. "Have I been snappy?" Jeno asks, taking SeungMin's old spot. "Junnie's supposed to be back tomorrow though."

"Nah, Minnie's being his usual snarky self," JeongIn reassures his friend. Jeno shakes his head with a chuckle. "We should go somewhere to celebrate Junnie's not an illegal immigrant."

Now, _this_ makes Jeno cackle, "Sounds great but all of our schedules are a mess. You guys have late lectures, I got a mixed schedule, JaeMin is working part time and we have no idea if Bin hyung will make it out alive of his senior year."

"I'll send something to the groupchat anyways."

  
  
  
  


JaeMin’s sole reason for picking up a part-time job half a year ago is because he wants to spoil JeongIn. He’s been saving money to take JeongIn on a trip to Jeju Island for his 21st birthday, yet said job also takes time away from actually being with his boyfriend. JaeMin would love to spend every day with JeongIn, but he knows JeongIn appreciates his time alone too. There’s also days where JeongIn visits him at work, sitting at one of the coffee shop tables with his laptop, as JaeMin finishes his shift so they can go back to their dorms together.

Today is one of those happy days for JaeMin. YangYang, his coworker, slaps his arm with a tablecloth to stop him from staring at his boyfriend any longer. “Yah, Jaem! Get to work so we can leave on time,” he laughs at JaeMin’s startled expression. “I’ll clean up your darling’s table so count the money.”

“Oh, thanks, Yang,” JeongIn beams up at the barista as he picks up his empty plate and mug. “Want me to wait outside so you can finish cleaning?”

“Don’t worry,” YangYang shakes his head, “we mopped before you got here, and it was a slow day, so we’ll leave as soon as your boyfriend’s done.”

JeongIn still starts gathering up his stuff, making sure he packs up everything. YangYang closes the blinds and checks that all the machines are turned off. JaeMin puts the money in the safe, taking off his uniform, before he follows his co-worker to the back door to leave their stuff there. JeongIn hears JaeMin's laugh all the way to the front door, which makes him grin because part of him adores seeing JaeMin have fun even at work. The three of them walk out of the shop, and the couple wait for YangYang to place the locks.

“Okay, all done,” YangYang gives JaeMin a thumbs up, “see you tomorrow, dude. Bye, Innie!” with that, he rushes to catch his bus.

JaeMin turns to JeongIn, giving him that beautiful smile that no one can resist, but the younger playfully rolls his eyes. JeongIn allows JaeMin to intertwine their fingers after they share a quick kiss, a simple and familiar gesture. “How were your lectures, love?” neither of them are very much into petnames; however, every so often one or both refers to the other with endermeants because, well, they _are_ a couple.

JeongIn follows JaeMin’s unhurried pace, their hands hanging between them, “It was okay. Seems like I’ll be working with BeomGyu this term,” JeongIn shakes his shoulders in excitement, and JaeMin giggles. The younger’s too damn cute. “What about yours? You left before Jeno got there.”

“He told me,” JeongIn tilts his head, “we ran into each other during his break and my last lecture. He said SeungMin was annoying him,” his best friend might look like a puppy but he sure as hell can be intimidating when he's not in a good mood. JeongIn makes a funny face, remarking that Jeno's being dramatic. "I know. I'm glad Jun gets back tomorrow. Jeno turns into a whiny bitch when they're apart for too long."

They stop at a red light, "I mean, I miss Junnie too," JeongIn shrugs, "but you didn't answer my question though," he gently bumps against the older.

"Sorry," JaeMin kisses his temple, "it was good. We'll be analyzing some cases throughout the city, they might also send us to observe field work."

"That sounds great but also tiring," JeongIn watches as JaeMin shakes his head, dismissing it as nothing but something he's got to learn in order to become good at his future job.

Despite his looks, JaeMin is majoring in Social Work, which JeongIn respects immensely. He's very dedicated and interested in helping people, so it came as no surprise to JeongIn when JaeMin announced he got in. During their first year, JeongIn had been so preoccupied with his feelings for the older that he didn't notice the amount of effort JaeMin was putting into his studies. Now, JaeMin shares a lot about it with him, and JeongIn loves him even more for that. It also relieves JeongIn a bit because he's aware of how demanding it can be on JaeMin, physically and mentally, to look after others. This way JeongIn can take away some of the pressure off of JaeMin. Their whole lives, JaeMin has always been the one protecting JeongIn; this time, he wants to be the one taking care of him.

They chat the rest of the way, never letting go of each other. JaeMin walks JeongIn to his dorm first, waiting until he's got his key out to press a kiss to his forehead. JeongIn looks down, a slight blush dusting his cheeks. JaeMin whispers goodnight, about to leave, when JeongIn stops him by tightening his hold on the older's hand. "What is it, Innie?" JaeMin's tone is gentle whenever he speaks to JeongIn, and it just makes the younger feel _loved_.

Giving no verbal response, JeongIn lets go of JaeMin's hand to grab his face, joining their mouths in a soft kiss. JaeMin's arms wrap around his waist, not even pulling him closer, just embracing him, as their lips gently brush against each other. There's no hitch in their breathings, and no skip in their heartbeats, because it's like staying home on a rainy day. All too familiar but nothing's missing. JeongIn stops for a second, pulling back a bit, to lock eyes with JaeMin. JaeMin rubs their noses together, and they can't stop the twin smiles that appear on their faces. With a kiss to the tip of JeongIn's nose, JaeMin unravels, even when JeongIn pouts at him, "Just a bit more, Nana," it's almost a demand, judging by the way JeongIn holds onto his neck.

"Jeno's waiting for me to eat dinner, angel," JaeMin soothes down a strangely clingy JeongIn. "He's probably doing it to get me to stay away from the dorm for the weekend, so I'll stay over then, okay? Is that good enough for you, mmh?"

"Fine," just like that, adorable JeongIn is gone. JaeMin wishes he could record those precious moments of JeongIn acting needy. "Go now," he waves his hand in front of the older, turning to get inside as if he hadn't been hanging off of his boyfriend just a minute ago.

JaeMin waited 19 years for JeongIn, for _this_ , and it was worth every damn second.

  
  
  
  


"I think we're all free next Saturday," RenJun states, not looking up from his phone. "Where should we go?"

"Kevin hyung said there's a new club in Itaewon," SeungMin's busy tuning the practice room's keyboard to the pitch he wants. JeongIn's only hearing half of the conversation, too focused on scribbling down lyrics on a piece of paper. "We could also just go to our regular bar and enjoy ourselves."

"Mmh?" JeongIn slowly puts two and two together, nodding. "I think that's better. I don't wanna take the bus all the way to Itaewon right now."

"Innie has a point," RenJun agrees. "We can always invite Kevin so he can flirt with the bartender and get us free drinks."

This makes SeungMin and JeongIn laugh at the memory of ChangBin's roommate, tipsy and giggly, giving the bartender at their favorite bar a kiss on the cheek in exchange for a free round of shots. JeongIn doesn't remember much from there, only JaeMin carrying him out. For some reason, he woke up in bed between Jeno, RenJun _and_ Kevin while SeungMin was trying to get ChangBin off of JaeMin on the other bed. It was probably one of the best nights out they ever had. Random pictures tell so many different stories, along with their Instagram stories, that there's still parts of it they're discovering.

A knock on the door makes them stop fussing over it, and they smile as JaeMin pokes his head in, "Hey, sorry if I interrupted. Can I steal Innie for a minute?"

"I don't think you can steal what's already yours," SeungMin jokes, and RenJun snickers along like high schoolers.

"Just shut up," JeongIn sends them a dirty look, trying to hide his own laugh as he closes the door behind. "What's up, Nana?"

"Well, first of all, hi," JaeMin places a hand on the side of JeongIn's face as he kisses the other, "and I come with bad news."

"Hi," JeongIn mumbles, closing his eyes to enjoy the sweet kiss. "Why? Did something happen?"

"Not really, but our professor wants SooBin and I to travel out of the city to help dealing with a case of domestic violence," an uncontrollable fear bubbles inside of JeongIn. He knows this is what JaeMin will do on a daily basis once he graduates; however, if he's lucky, he might be put to do desk work, which it's what the apprehensive part of JeongIn's heart wants. "We'll leave tomorrow morning and be back by Saturday afternoon."

"This Saturday?"

"Yeah," JaeMin giggles, "don't worry about next week. I'll be there with you, I promise."

"No, it's okay," JeongIn hides his face in JaeMin's neck, arms draped over his shoulders. As selfish as JeongIn can be, he knows his boyfriend _loves_ his major. "Be careful, alright? Please."

"Always. I'll call you."

  
  
  
  


They're all juniors now, with the exception of ChangBin; that means none of them really have a lot of free time anymore. Sometimes they share tables in the library for study sessions, others in the dining hall for breakfast or lunch, but to gather together in someone's dorm for the sake of it? Not so much. This is why JeongIn doesn't bother SeungMin, even if he's just across the room working on a composition, to let out some of his worries on the JaeMin situation. JeongIn's not the type that sends too many texts to his boyfriend, but he's been a little too anxious since JaeMin left. Suddenly, JeongIn turns to SeungMin confusedly as they hear a knock on their door, but his best friend just sends him a smile. The kind that makes JeongIn know something's up. Jeno and ChangBin walk in with their hands full of snacks and pillows, and SeungMin helps them. JeongIn's still looking at his best friends like strangers.

"Why are you here?" he clearly refers to Jeno and ChangBin, who are busy doing a makeshift bed on the floor. "What's going on? Don't you have projects?"

"Yeah, but it's Friday," ChangBin starts setting everything up the way they used to during their sophomore year to watch movies. "Your boyfriend also said you would probably stress over his well-being."

"So he asked us if we could keep you company," Jeno explains, taking out bowls to pour the snacks. SeungMin takes out some chocolate bars from his bag, handing them to JeongIn. "He also left those for you."

"JaeMin will be fine, don't worry," SeungMin sits next to JeongIn, placing an arm around his shoulders. "He's also not alone. He's with SooBin and Lee HoSeok seonsaengnim, and you know, professor Lee is a wall himself."

"Like _literally_ , Minnie might like my arms but professor Lee could knock a horse out with those guns," ChangBin mutters, and the other three laugh. JeongIn feels extremely grateful to them, and to JaeMin for making sure he's okay even now, so he leans into SeungMin's embrace. "Horror or action?"

"Action, I don't wanna have nightmares again," Jeno shudders.

"Oh, Jeno, where's Junnie?"

"Relax, he's with Chenle and a new exchange student called KunHang," their friend reassures them. RenJun became part of the group long ago, so the last thing any of them want is for him to think they're excluding him. "I told him and he said he'd come if they finished early, but he texted me like 10 minutes ago that KunHang will be crashing there for the night."

"Okay," ChangBin claps, sitting next to Jeno, "ready?"

"Yeah!" SeungMin, Jeno and JeongIn exclaim.

ChangBin clicks on play, and they all settle. JeongIn tears his attention away from the screen to grab his phone, checking it to find a new notification from JaeMin. His heart feels lighter as he reads that they had no issues with the case. A picture of JaeMin and SooBin about to sleep is attached below. Quietly, JeongIn takes a picture of his friends, dumbly engrossed in the film, and sends it. JaeMin answers with tons of emojis, writing a cute ' _love chu_ ', that he promptly ignores. JeongIn does add a, ' _Miss you. Hurry up and get here_.'

JaeMin's last text of the night makes JeongIn blush, so he simply places his phone down.

  
  
  
  


JeongIn didn't mean for this to happen when he dropped by to wish JaeMin good luck at work because he'd be unable to visit him this week. They’re still young and horny, so who can blame them though? JeongIn has an hour before his last lecture of the day, and JaeMin’s shift starts in a little over two. Luckily, Jeno’s got a full schedule, so he won’t come back to find JeongIn on JaeMin’s lap with both of their cocks in his hand, jerking them off together.

JaeMin’s hands slip under the back of JeongIn’s jeans, kneading the flesh, and the younger moans against his mouth. The slick sound of precum mixed with lube is loud in their ears, but not more than their gasps. JeongIn flicks his wrist, and JaeMin throws his head back, forgetting the wall right behind him. “Ow!” JeongIn’s free hand flies to the back of his boyfriend’s head, laughing as he massages the sore spot. 

“You okay?” it sounds more like a mock with the way JeongIn is cracking up, yet JaeMin nods, immediately surging forward to capture JeongIn’s lips in a kiss. “Wait!” JeongIn falls back down on the bed with a huff, awkward and not very sexy, but JaeMin doesn’t let up anyways.

Their tongues meet halfway, JaeMin sucking on JeongIn’s, as he grinds his hips down, taking over. Hugging the older’s neck, the younger pulls him down, bucking up to create more friction. Even when they’ve tried anything and everything they’ve wanted, the lust for each other doesn’t wear off. It can be something so basic as what they’re doing, yet it’s more about the way JaeMin’s breathing in his ear, whispering praises and sweet things (he’s never told JeongIn empty words). Turning his head to face the older, JaeMin picks up his pace, forcing JeongIn to arch his back. “You close?” JaeMin gasps out, and JeongIn whines, so he takes that as a yes. 

Taken aback by a deep kiss, JaeMin feels JeongIn’s hand joining his between them. It takes a second for him to get it, letting go of his own length to focus on the younger’s, as his boyfriend gets him off. They try to match each other’s rhythm until JeongIn’s hiding his face in the older’s neck, hips stuttering. JeongIn moans, stopping his hand to ride out his orgasm by fucking the ring of JaeMin’s fingers. “Fuck,” JaeMin kisses his temple, only retrieving his hand when JeongIn whines that he’s too sensible.

“Was it good?” JeongIn nods, melting on the sheet, before he grabs JaeMin’s hard dick again. “Innie…”

“Wanna make you feel good too.”

JaeMin braces himself on his arms on each side of JeongIn’s head, until he’s above the younger’s already dirty abdomen, and JeongIn presses his cockhead against the toned muscles, tensing them. Taking one last look at his boyfriend, JaeMin starts thrusting until he’s practically humping him like that. JeongIn’s licks his lips at the sight of the older lost in pleasure. It only takes a couple of minutes for JaeMin to reach his own orgasm, spurs of his cum mixing with JeongIn’s own.

“Innie, please,” JaeMin begs, as JeongIn teasingly runs his fingertips along his shaft. His dick twitches, one last glob of semen coming out the tip. JeongIn smirks, picking it up with his fingers and bringing it up to his lips. JaeMin squeezes his eyes shut, shaking his head with an incredulous smile, “You’ll really be the death of me.”

JeongIn kisses the corner of his mouth at his words, “What time is it?” the older shrugs, getting off to grab a towel. JeongIn stays on the bed, waiting for JaeMin to clean him up. Once JaeMin’s done, JeongIn rolls over to bury his face in his boyfriend’s pillow.

“We still have a few more minutes,” JaeMin replies, handing his phone to JeongIn as the younger’s is still charging on the nightstand. JeongIn scoots over after JaeMin gently smacks his ass, shifting until they’re cuddling. “Did you text the boys to confirm for Saturday?”

“Not yet, thanks for reminding me,” JeongIn gives JaeMin a short kiss, resting his head on the older’s shoulder then. JaeMin rests his cheek against the younger’s hair, absent-mindedly caressing it.

  
  
  
  


“Kevin hyung!” the screams of his name are so loud, Kevin has no problem finding the group of boys in the crowded club. ChangBin is right behind him but pushes foward as soon as he sees his boyfriend. SeungMin throws himself into the shorter’s arms, right into a sweet kiss. Jeno moves the couple aside, allowing Kevin to sit down.

“Hey, hyung,” JeongIn waves at him, “we thought you wouldn’t make it.”

“Please, who else will get you free drinks?” Kevin smiles as the others laugh, asking JaeMin for a beer. “Look who decided to be decent in public.”

ChangBin rolls his eyes as SeungMin hides in his shoulder, “Sorry, hyung!” the younger apologizes, but the older shakes his head with a smile.

The night goes by among jokes and stories. JaeMin, ChangBin and Kevin decide to be the designated adults, drinking only enough to be tipsy but not more whereas the others can get shitface drunk. At some point, RenJun takes JeongIn’s hand, pulling him along to the dancefloor. There’s no doubt that they’re over their alcohol limit because JeongIn is holding RenJun’s face between his hands, grinding their hips together to the beat of a very explicit song like their boyfriends aren't watching. Part of them thinks they're doing it for that exact reason. RenJun throws his head back, arms holding onto JeongIn's neck now, and the taller grabs his waist to guide him. 

"I can't believe you've fucked both of them," Kevin winks, tongue in cheek, at JaeMin. "You really don't mind, Jeno-yah?"

Jeno snorts, "Nah, Jaem's my best friend, and he's been into JeongIn since forever. RenJun doesn't even think of JaeMin as an ex-boyfriend anymore."

"We dated for… what? Eight months?" JaeMin raises his eyebrows, trying to recall his time with RenJun. "I do care for him as a friend though." Jeno nods, playfully pushing shoulders with his best friend.

With a loopsided smile, Kevin finishes his last beer of the night, "You're friendship goals, boys," he notices SeungMin's pouting at ChangBin on his side because the younger wants to join the other two dancing, "Can I?" Kevin asks ChangBin, already holding his roommate's boyfriend's hand.

"Just don't get too handsy."

"I promise."

"He does, I don't," SeungMin winks at ChangBin in jest, his words a bit slurred, but he's sober enough to easily find a spot near their friends on the floor. SeungMin turns around, taking Kevin's hands to place them on his hips, effortlessly falling into a slow rhythm. Unlike his boyfriend, Kevin is almost the same height, so SeungMin can lean onto his chest. Kevin's face is close to his own, right over his left shoulder, as their bodies move. It can be the unbearable heat of the enclosed space, or maybe the alcohol running in their veins, but SeungMin forgets for a split second that his boyfriend's a few feet away when his eyes lock with Kevin’s. Their breaths mingle, only a few millimeters away, and Kevin should _really_ back off.

“SeungMin,” Kevin warns SeungMin, who had parted his lips, practically begging to be kissed without noticing, “don’t.”

Good thing one of them is sober; otherwise, they’d probably already be making out the same way RenJun and JeongIn were right next to them. SeungMin backs up to avoid a hand, he’s unsure of whose, from pulling him into three-way kiss, but that only causes Kevin to inhale in his ear. SeungMin feels something poking his ass and doesn’t mean to moan, yet Kevin _hears_ it.

It’s then that SeungMin feels another familiar pair of hands, gentle as ever, pulling him away from Kevin. He catches ChangBin’s gaze, which holds a strange emotion behind it, one not even SeungMin can read. Inside his boyfriend’s embrace, everything feels different. There’s no blinding rush of lust or excitement over unknown reactions, but it's incredibly comforting.

SeungMin finally focuses on his best friend. JaeMin is laughing as he pries his ex-boyfriend off of his current boyfriend, and Jeno is just as amused while RenJun attempts to climb him. It's amazing to SeungMin how calm they are despite witnessing their partners almost jumping each other. JeongIn kisses JaeMin, barely able to stay up, "I think it's time to go back."

Since JeongIn got dizzy in the Uber back to the dorm, JaeMin barely waved the others goodbye. He heard something from Kevin about staying with his friend, Jacob, for the night to give ChangBin and SeungMin some private time, and Jeno was already carrying an asleep RenJun back to the Chinese's dorm. Rushing to his own dorm, JaeMin almost knocks the bathroom door down to get JeongIn over the toilet right on time. The older grimaces, leaving his boyfriend for a second to close the front door and grab some spare clothes for him. After a minute, JeongIn calls for him in a broken cry, so JaeMin immediately kneels by his side.

"It's okay, my love, I'm here," JeongIn is shaking like a leaf. JaeMin hugs from the side, rubbing his arms to warm him up, before he has to move back as another wave makes the younger duck down. "Let it all out, don't worry," JaeMin runs his fingers through JeongIn's hair. "I'll get you some water, don't try to stand up yet."

Something in JeongIn's super drunk brain wants to cry because JaeMin is such an amazing boyfriend, and he still feels bad for making him wait for far too long. In this state, he does think he'll never be able to love JaeMin as much as the older loves him. He just made out with JaeMin's ex _for fun_ while his boyfriend says nothing, understanding and taking care of him. Nausea raises up again, forcing him over but nothing comes out except for spit. Thinking so much worsens things. "I'm never doing this again," JaeMin softly laughs, carefully giving him small gulps of water. "I'm so sorry for kissing Junnie…"

"Nah, don't be," after what feels like forever, they get up slowly. JeongIn holds onto the sink as he brushes his teeth with the spare brush JaeMin keeps for him. "Jeno and I thought it was hot as fuck."

JeongIn snorts, "Perverts," and JaeMin can't argue.

Once JaeMin finishes helping the younger change his clothes, he does the same, laying both on the bed. JaeMin pulls the blanket over JeongIn first, making sure he's well covered. JeongIn's less drunk by the minute, but his eyes are heavier though. A shaky hand touches JaeMin's cheek, bringing all his attention back to him, "You okay, Innie? You want to throw up again?" JeongIn scowls, shaking his head. JaeMin hovers over him, pushing the younger's bangs back, "What is it, angel?"

"I love you," JeongIn proclaims with a sleepy pronunciation, "I'm _in love_ with you, Lee JaeMin."

"I'm in love with you too, Bang JeongIn," JaeMin imitates the dramatic full-name confession. "Now, get some sleep."

"No, you don't get it," he groans, rolling over to push his head onto his boyfriend's chest, his eyes falling shut, "I love you in an… _I wanna marry you_ type of way."

JaeMin looks down at the top of JeongIn's head, carefully hugging him closer. Burrowing his nose in the soft strands, JaeMin breathes out, "Will you do me the honor of marrying me then, JeongIn?"

Instead of an answer, JaeMin hears a soft snore. JeongIn won't remember any of it in the morning, which is fine, so JaeMin only kisses his temple. 

  
  
  
  


"ChangBin hyung? What are you doing here?" JaeMin asks from behind the counter. His eldest best friend looks troubled, which is a very unusual sight by itself, but the fact that he's skipping classes surprises him the most. "Do you want something? It's on the house."

"Jaem," ChangBin takes a seat on one of the counter chairs, right across JaeMin, before he runs his hands down his face, "I need your honest thoughts on something..."

"Sure, hyung, what is it?" JaeMin asks, preparing ChangBin's favorite coffee despite the lack of an answer to his previous offer.

"Do you think… Minnie and I should take a break?"

JaeMin stops death in his tracks. ChangBin gently takes the cup from his hand, thanking him under his breath and waiting for him to process the question. JaeMin sits down in front of ChangBin, "Hyung, where's this coming from? You two have been together since forever…"

"Exactly," the older's shoulders drop. "The way… he was with Kevin that night… it just felt different."

"I never took you for the jealous type," JaeMin tries to lighten the mood, but ChangBin only looks down at the mug. "Hyung, have you talked to him? This isn't like you."

"I'm just… I want him to be happy," ChangBin sighs. "Perhaps spending the rest of his life with his childhood boyfriend isn't what he wants, I mean, that shit only happens in movies, young adult novels and fanfiction."

JaeMin purses his lips, unsure of how to refute such a statement because ChangBin might be right. Not even he and JeongIn have what SeungMin and ChangBin have. Both of them experienced stuff separately before dating, so it's not like they spent their whole lives without involving themselves romantically with anyone else. JaeMin's sure JeongIn is who he wants after being with other people; whereas, SeungMin and ChangBin have only ever loved each other. "I used to think you two were the perfect couple. I barely saw you fight or have any kinds of issues."

"We had our disagreements and rough patches, like when I left for college first," JaeMin remembers the way SeungMin cried as they bid the older goodbye back in their hometown. It took almost two months for SeungMin to grow used to their long distance relationship. JeongIn once told JaeMin that it was the one time he thought their friends could've broken up. JaeMin's not so sure anymore, "but nothing like this…"

“You sure you’re not projecting yourself on SeungMin?” JaeMin shrugs at ChangBin’s bewildered expression. “SeungMin’s not the one questioning your relationship.”

“Sorry to interrupt your chat, but boss might come back in a few, so better get back to work, Jaem,” YangYang pats his shoulder, giving ChangBin a short greeting and going to get stuff in the backroom.

JaeMin stands up after that, stretching out, “I’m just saying. Talk to him before you start spiraling out of control.”

“Thanks, Jaem,” ChangBin gives him a small smile. “See you,” and the older walks out, leaving JaeMin with too many questions and an untouched hot drink.

Pondering for a second, JaeMin calls out to YangYang for advice whether to tell JeongIn or not about the issue.

  
  
  
  


Choseok arrives and the group of friends goes back home together, except for RenJun who stays back with the other exchange students. Jeno looks like a kicked puppy as his boyfriend chuckles at him, patting his cheek to stop his childish behavior. JeongIn and SeungMin drag Jeno away as JaeMin and ChangBin wave goodbye. The bus ride is long and boring, so it takes twenty minutes for JeongIn and SeungMin to fall asleep on each of ChangBin's shoulders since they're in the last row at the back. Jeno and JaeMin are on the row ahead, catching up on everything and anything about their majors. They're not that far from their hometown, only a three-hour ride from campus to their neighborhood, yet it feels like forever since they've been back as a group like they are now.

"JENO-YAAAH!" none of them is shocked by Jeno's dad shrieking no sooner they get off the bus. "MY SON!"

"I almost missed how loud uncle Taeil is," SeungMin whispers to JaeMin, and the other purses his lips to hide a laugh. JeongIn and ChangBin giggle as Taeil engulfs his taller son in a bone-crushing hug.

"Appa," Jeno lets out a breath, trying to hug his dad back, "I can't hug you if you don't let go."

"Oh," Taeil unwraps himself from Jeno, and his son hugs him gently. The sight is adorable. "I missed you so much, all of you. Feels like yesterday when you were this tall," he holds his hand horizontally next to his knee, "now look at you!"

"Appa, stop," Jeno complains before the tears in Taeil's eyes fall freely. "Where's dad?"

"Your dad's waiting in the car, c'mon," Taeil wipes his dry cheeks in such a dramatic way that it makes Jeno sigh deeply. "Who's riding with us?"

"SeungMin and ChangBin," the two greet their uncle, immediately getting pulled into a tight embrace too. "You sure you don't want us to give you a ride?" Taeil asks at the remaining couple.

"Nah, don't worry, uncle Taeil, we'll get an Uber to my house, then I'll drive Innie to his, thank you anyways."

"JaeMinnie, you've grown so much," Taeil cradles JaeMin's face between his hands. The boy smiles warmly at his best friend's father. "You too, Innie. Visit us sometime, okay?" giving each a hug, Taeil walks away with the other three boys.

"Say hi to uncle Johnny!" JaeMin reminds Jeno, and the other nods from afar, waving his arm goodbye.

JeongIn blindly grabs JaeMin's hand as he requests an Uber to his his boyfriend's childhood home, "Did you tell uncles we were coming?"

"Yeah, but not when, I wanted it to be a surprise," JaeMin explains, leading them out of the station to wait for their ride. JeongIn makes an uncomfortable noise, "Hey, it's okay, you've known them almost all your life too."

"That's why I think you should let them know we're coming over already, uncle Yuta likes to be prepared for these things."

JaeMin seems to consider it for a second, "Nah, they'll be fine. Worst case scenario I'll just take you straight home."

There's a part of JaeMin that's overly excited to introduce JeongIn, formally and finally, as his boyfriend to his parents. Their parents have been friends since they have memory, but a time existed where his parents weren't very happy with the decisions he was making because of JeongIn. The day Yuta saw JaeMin beaten up for defending JeongIn was the last straw; TaeYong talked to Chan about it and the two couples had a meeting as to what to do with their children. JaeMin was scolded and grounded while JeongIn had to give the names of his bullies to his parents. After that, JeongIn increased the distance between them, wishing to avoid further conflict with JaeMin's parents.

JaeMin still pinned after JeongIn, despite Yuta's advice to let him go. TaeYong allowed JaeMin to be, in silence, because his son reminded him of himself, yet he could never go against his husband. When JaeMin first told them about his relationship with JeongIn, Yuta was more than skeptical about it. His boyfriend has no idea of this, mainly due to the fact that JeongIn's parents were very happy with the news. A year in their relationship, it's time to prove his otousan wrong.

"Otousan? Appa?" JaeMin calls out, his right hand holding JeongIn's left, as they walk into the house. JeongIn looks around, feeling strange as it's been _a while_ since he had last been in JaeMin's house.

Nostalgia hits when he spots the place right next to the stairs, where so long ago, JaeMin carved all of their names, even if the letters are now covered by a new layer of paint. Suddenly, fast feet making their way downstairs force them to look up.

"Nii-chan!"

"Shotaro! You're here!" JaeMin's tone is so sugary his little brother cringes. It was his baby brother's second year away from home since he started college, "I missed you so much, my sweet baby brother! Look at that face! You're just sooo cute! C'mere, I wanna smooch you!" JaeMin lets go of JeongIn's hand to try and catch Shotaro in his arms.

Shotaro shrieks in disgust, "Hyung, stop that!" JeongIn giggles at the way the boy interchanges the languages. Shotaro hides behind JeongIn in an attempt to escape his brother's clinginess. "Innie hyung! Protect me!"

"I'll try my best, Taro-yah," JeongIn stretches out his arms in front of the youngest. "Leave him alone, Nana," he swats his boyfriend away.

"Okay, okay, only because you got Innie on your side, but wait until he's gone," JaeMin's lips push out in exaggerated kissy faces. Shotaro and JeongIn share the same repulsed expression. "Where's otousan?"

"Right here," the three of them turn to their left. Standing, in his always stylish clothing, is JaeMin's Japanese father. "Hi, sweetheart," JeongIn stays back, smiling to himself, as JaeMin goes into his otousan's arms. Asking what the fuss is about, as clueless as ever, TaeYong greets JeongIn. JeongIn grants his uncle permission to hug him, feeling more comfortable with JaeMin's Korean father. That's a secret for JeongIn to keep. Yuta finally releases his son, giving JeongIn a one-armed hug. "I'll go back to finish dinner. Why don't you get your bags upstairs?"

"I'll drive Innie to his house after dinner."

" _Yes_ ," Yuta slips to Japanese, nodding, before he walks away followed by his husband.

  
  
  
  


"Your otou- _sama_ hates me," JeongIn sighs, putting his bags in JaeMin's car. He just wants to go _home_ once dinner with his in-laws is done. "You should've just dropped me first."

"Hey, my _tousan_ doesn't hate you," JaeMin chuckles, sliding his arms around JeongIn's waist. They're standing in the garage, the same one where they used to play as kids, but it feels like a whole different place now. JeongIn was blissfully unaware of a lot of things then. "He really doesn't. You two haven't met for a while, that's all."

"My parents adore you though?" 

"Uncle Chan does _not_ adore me, Bang JeongIn," JaeMin has no proof but no doubts about it. "He's just different to my dad."

"Appa would never behave like a mean K-drama parent to you!"

"Otousan hasn't been mean to you," JaeMin affirms. "Ask _my_ appa," JeongIn can't fight that statement. Even his parents often joked about how someone as gentle as TaeYong married someone as fierce as Yuta; however, JaeMin took mostly after Yuta whereas Shotaro took mostly after TaeYong personality-wise. "Just try to get along, okay? He likes when people want to help."

That's how JeongIn ends up alone with Yuta in the kitchen while the others play around in the backyard. In 20 years, JeongIn can't remember ever being alone with Yuta. The Japanese chops vegetables, not even acknowledging the boy by the door. "Uh, Yuta-ssi," he clears his throat, "do you want some help?"

Yuta looks up, sharp eyes under long bangs, "Do you want to help, JeongIn-ah?" JeongIn wants to cry, if he's honest, but nods anyway. "Okay. I'm making JaeMin's favorite..."

"Super spicy ramen?" JeongIn sucks his lips in, hating himself for echoing Yuta’s words.

“Come here, help me cut these, please,” Yuta moves on like nothing happened. JeongIn hesitantly steps in, grabbing the knife. Yuta stirs the stew next to him, eyeing him every now and then. “JeongIn-ah.”

JeongIn hums, almost whiplashing toward Yuta, “Yes?”

“Can you try the noodles and tell me if JaeMin would like them?” JeongIn blinks as Yuta holds the spoon out. Carefully, JeongIn leans in to sip the liquid. It’s delicious already; however, he’s sure JaeMin would joke that it's not spicy enough for him. “So?”

“He’ll like it either way, but it’ll be okay if you add a bit more chilly powder,” Yuta picks some more broth up, tasting it too, and agrees.

“Thanks, Innie,” JeongIn freezes when a warm hand pats the top of his head. “You really do know JaeMinnie.”

Hiding a smile, JeongIn mumbles something that Yuta knows doesn't matter. They continue cooking together while talking here and there. Yuta asks about JeongIn’s major, his classes and projects, honestly wanting to hear about it. It takes a little while, but JeongIn slowly gets used to Yuta’s humor. It kind of reminds him of JaeMin's. Dinner is ready soon enough, “I’ll tell Nana to set the table,” JeongIn says before Yuta can mention anything on it.

That’s how JeongIn stands under the kitchen’s threshold, hand on the wooden frame, as he calls out his boyfriend with the nickname Yuta has heard since the first day the two boys met. Memories of the times JaeMin and JeongIn spent together in the same kitchen, back when they were only kids, fill Yuta with a strange nostalgia. Moments that feel so far yet so close, long afternoons of laughs and play-fights, sleepovers and birthdays. Children turning into teeangers and then into young men. “I still remember,” JeongIn perks up, head turning to look at Yuta, “the day you gave JaeMin that nickname.”

A blush creeps up JeongIn’s neck furiously, “I… I really can’t remember. I just… know I’ve called him that since forever.”

“Wanna know about it?” JeongIn nods. Yuta chuckles, shaking his head as he recalls, “It was the very first day you two met. We visited you at your house. I think Jaem was four. Felix and I were watching you play, and something happened… you started telling Jaem ‘nah’ to stop him from taking your toys. We still don’t know why, but you asked if you could call him Nana later.”

JeongIn can’t, for his life, remember the event; however, it sounds _so_ them. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Yuta smiles, “Jaem… practically picked you as his favorite person right there. I was shocked because he really wasn’t that sweet to anyone.”

JaeMin saunters in then, going straight to grab the plates and cutlery, before he goes back out, announcing the table will be ready in the blink of an eye. JeongIn looks surprised at how JaeMin didn’t look at him, and he's glad or else his boyfriend would be teasing him about the heat on his face, “My dad once said I was very mean to him.”

“Yeah, you kinda were, but… I guess you just weren't used to JaeMinnie's affection," Yuta shrugs, not really blaming JeongIn for his initial aversion to his son. JeongIn wants to tell him it's not like that anymore, that he _loves_ JaeMin, that he's corresponded since they were kids even if it took him a lot longer to process, when a loud shout cuts through.

"Innie hyung! Help!" Shotaro screams, running away from his older brother, and their Japanese dad encourages JeongIn to go play with them.

Taking a deep breath, Yuta looks up to suppress the unexpected tears that cloud his eyes. TaeYong’s voice is what brings him back, “Yes, Yong-ah?”

His husband might be the most awkward person ever, but the one thing he exceeds at is reading the Japanese man after a marriage and two kids, “It smells amazing,” Yuta whispers a small ‘thanks’ before he lets the older wrap his arms around him. TaeYong kisses his temple, rocking him a bit, “I got this, go sit down with the boys.”

Although many years have passed since they got together, Yuta knows they've got so far thanks to TaeYong.

  
  
  
  


"Innie? What are you doing?" JaeMin gulps, staring with big eyes as his boyfriend dives under the covers. This sleepover wasn't planned, but JeongIn's parents told him they'd be back from their weekend trip the next morning, and Yuta was the one who suggested it.

Instead of an answer, JeongIn pulls JaeMin's sweats and underwear down to the middle of his thighs. JaeMin looks horrified and turned on at the same time. They're in his childhood bedroom, with his family just down the hall, so this _shouldn't_ be happening. JaeMin has flashbacks of his most horny teenage years where he jerked off to so many sexual fantasies of JeongIn, like the one unfolding in front of him now. Nevertheless, he's not a teenager anymore and his boyfriend is usually very loud whenever they have sex.

A slight pull to JeongIn's hair doesn't budge him; in fact, it makes him take his boyfriend's soft dick in his mouth, letting it rest there. JaeMin hates how he starts filling up. "Innie," JaeMin pouts, shaking his head, when JeongIn looks up at him, a teasing tonguetip pressing into his slit. " _JeongIn_ ," JaeMin hates using his ‘in charge’ tone like this, but it seems to do the trick.

"I don't want you to fuck me, Nana," JeongIn rests his cheek on JaeMin's thigh, unbothered by JaeMin's half hard cock next to his face. His eyes are sparkly as he speaks, "I wanna make you feel good…"

"You always make me feel good, angel," JaeMin frowns, lovingly brushing the younger's bangs back. "Where's this coming from?"

"Your dad confirmed I was mean to you since we met," JeongIn purses his lips, "and even now, you're still the sweetest to me despite my attitude. I want to give back some of that love back…"

"And sucking me off will do that?" to be honest, he's not one to turn down a good suck, but his boyfriend is doing it for all the wrong reasons. "JeongIn, I _love_ you. I love for you, and I do what I do expecting nothing from you. Well…" he cuts off, pretending to think, and JeongIn smacks his other thigh after he finishes, "a _kissu_ maybe."

"Idiot," JeongIn playfully bites the soft skin of his inner thigh. "I love you too. I _really_ do, JaeMin," JeongIn looks away for a second, blushing, "I love you for everything that you are… not what you do for me. I really can't say when exactly I started loving you, but it's probably from the moment we met too. I even gave you this silly nickname, which I still want both, it and you, to be only mine, and— _oh_ ," JeongIn blinks because JaeMin's cock is almost poking his eye now. Hard as a rock, already leaking at the tip. "Oh my fucking god, Nana! I forget how damn horny you get from corny stuff!"

"I do not!" JaeMin bites back, flustered, as he tries to close his legs. "It only happens when it's you…"

"It's okay, I like it," JeongIn smiles up at him, stretching his lips around the head to go straight for the whole thing. JaeMin arches, biting down on his bottom lip. JeongIn relaxes his throat, enjoying the hotness and heaviness on his tongue. The taste isn't the most delicious thing in the world, but JeongIn doesn't dislike it as much. Steady hands run up and down JaeMin's legs, a silent sign for him to go. 

JaeMin only weaves his fingers in JeongIn's hair, "Show me how much you love me," the smirk makes JeongIn feel hot with love and competitiveness. Slowly, he sets a pace. His head moving up, until his lips are only sucking on the head, then back down until it hits the back of his throat. They try to keep the noises down as much as they can. The last thing neither of them want is for Shotaro to hear anything he surely doesn't want to hear. Suddenly, JaeMin stops JeongIn, "Bring that pretty ass up here."

"I thought you didn't wanna do anything here," JeongIn teases, shifting around until his ass is right in front of JaeMin's face. The older rolls his eyes, pulling his clothes down too. "Fuck!" he whisper-shouts when his boyfriend licks right over his hole.

"Be quiet or I'll leave you like this," JaeMin orders.

JeongIn goes back to sucking, hollowing his cheek, and moans as JaeMin presses the tip of his finger to his perineum. A slick tongue accompanies it soon, making it hard for JeongIn to focus on his task at hand. The slurping noises are no longer hushed. Anyone standing outside the door would know immediately what's happening. Wrapping his fingers around the shaft, JeongIn changes to bobbing his head, aware of how much JaeMin likes it when he gets all messy. JaeMin groans, spreading JeongIn's cheeks apart to push his tongue right into him. A low whine escapes JeongIn's throat, vibrating down JaeMin's dick, and the sensation is so amazing, JaeMin does the same over and over again. "Are you close?" JeongIn asks, voice raspy from the abuse to his throat.

"Yes, just a little more," JeongIn laps at the oozing precum, allowing his teeth to graze the enlarged vein that runs down the middle. He fondles JaeMin's balls in time, getting his boyfriend to come first as his goal. "JeongIn, Innie, _fuck,_ " just like that, JaeMin spills down JeongIn's throat, thighs shaking and hands kneading the younger's soft cheeks. Giving kittenish licks, JeongIn almost brings JaeMin to overstimulation. "JeongIn... you're a demon."

"You're welcome," he is about to move away when JaeMin holds him down. "Nana?"

"Ride my face," JeongIn moans at the words, before JaeMin claps a hand over his mouth, pushing two fingers between his lips. His free hand tugs on JeongIn's leaking cock, and it's too much for the younger. He grinds his hips against the skilled mouth that's eating him out like a starved man, drooling around the digits in his mouth, soon trembling through his own orgasm. As much as JaeMin loves watching JeongIn's face when he reaches his high, this way he's able to keep his sounds quiet. JaeMin huffs as JeongIn falls limp on top of him, curling into himself and away from any more stimulation. There's cum and sweat between their bodies, which should really bother them more than it does, "C'mon, Innie, we gotta clean up."

"Everyone will know if we shower right now," JeongIn languidly moves back up, so he's lying next to JaeMin. JaeMin scrunches up his nose, kissing his boyfriend's forehead before he gets up to bring tissues. This time JeongIn grabs them from him, cleaning the older and then himself. Fixing their clothes, they throw away the evidence, and get back to bed. "Nana, do you know why I call you that?"

"Yeah, otousan told me years ago… why?"

"You knew and never told me?!"

"I think it's cute! I like it!"

"It's me being bitchy though?!"

"You're a sexy bitch then?"

With no regrets, JaeMin sleeps on a futon next to the bed after that. 

Yuta’s pretty confused when he finds his son and his son's boyfriend sleeping separately in the morning yet giggles at JeongIn almost falling off the bed, all just to hold JaeMin's hand as they sleep.

  
  
  
  


The last time the two families were gathered together was probably for one of their earlier teenage birthdays, so it’s been a hot minute since JeongIn and JaeMin were next to each other in front of their parents. There's no weird tension, for which everyone is grateful. After his older brother pokes his ribs, Shotaro snickers next to JaeMin only to get called out by their father. JeongIn giggles behind his glass, looking at the brothers pouting.

"So, how's the food?" Felix asks when they're all almost done with their plates.

"You two should really think about opening a restaurant," Yuta looks at his husband and Felix, who smile sheepishly at each other.

“Felix made the dessert on his own, so… credit goes to him for that,” TaeYong admits, and Felix rolls his eyes. Chan agrees too, praising the blond.

JeongIn and JaeMin share an endeared look at their parents’ friendship. It’s nice to see them getting along like no time has passed. Shotaro asks JeongIn if they can go outside to play with Berry. Yuta with Felix tag along, and JaeMin’s about to do the same when Chan’s firm hand lands on his shoulder, “Help me with the dishes, Jaem?” JaeMin turns to his father, who sends him a reassuring smile before following the others out.

Awkward silence is a way to describe the atmosphere between JaeMin and Chan. They get through half of the pile of dishes when Chan finally breaks the silence, “So, JaeMin, how’s school going?”

“Good, I’m starting with field work,” JaeMin replies, still drying a bowl. “I’m excited.”

“You got plans after graduation?” it’s not that Chan doesn’t like JaeMin. JaeMin knows this. JeongIn’s an only child, that means he grew up as his parents’ one and only. TaeYong used to say their kids would end up together as a joke when they were younger, and Chan wasn’t exactly fond of giving his son away to _anyone_ , not JaeMin especifically. So much changed since then, JeongIn was no longer Chan’s little baby, it still seems like the one thing that remained the same are JaeMin’s feelings for JeongIn. Chanl remembers Felix breaking down in tears when JeongIn was barely three, already putting on shoes on his own, stating that their son didn’t need him anymore; in spite of that, Felix’s the one who’s completely embraced JaeMin as JeongIn’s significant other. Chan has this strong urge to protect his family from everything and everyone, and JaeMin respects him for it, “I mean, you two will get busier.”

“Yeah, we’ve talked about it,” Chan seems surprised by this. JaeMin can’t blame him, most couples try to avoid issues instead of working them out, but not them. “We want to move to downtown Seoul for a while. There’s job opportunities for both of us there.”

“That’s… farther from here,” JaeMin looks bashfully at Chan, “but if you guys want that, we’ll support you.”

They go back to washing dishes. JeongIn checks on them a few minutes later, finding JaeMin putting the last of them away. Chan asks his son for a hug, and JeongIn rolls his eyes, immediately giving into him. JaeMin stands on the side, yapping after Chan pulls him in. He and JeongIn are taller than Chan, but they feel somehow smaller in JeongIn’s father’s arms. JeongIn wiggles out of it first, “Appa, please,” JaeMin takes a step back too. “I came to tell JaeMin that they’re waiting for him.”

“Thanks, I’ll be right there,” JeongIn nods, kissing his cheek. Chan clears his throat and JeongIn sticks his tongue out to him, walking out again. “Chan-ssi?”

“Yes, JaeMin?”

JaeMin straightens up in front of Chan, hands shaking but voice determined, “I want to marry your son.” Chan’s eyebrows shot up. “I would like your blessing.”

“Well, Jaem,” Chan sounds too chill compared to what JaeMin imagined, “that’s up to JeongIn.”

“Of course,” the younger loses his composure like that, “the ultimate choice is his… but if he says yes, I wanted to… inform you of my intentions with him.”

“JaeMin, if this was the first time I heard you say that, I would be shocked,” Chan drapes his arm around JaeMin’s shoulders, making the boy lean down a bit, “but it’s not. So… next time let me know _after_ my son’s given you an answer.”

  
JaeMin slowly breaks into a smile, matching Chan’s own grin, “Next time… I _will_ be marrying your son.”


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I had known I'd finish the fic the next day, I would have posted it in one go; however, I can be a bit tiring to read almost 17k in one go.
> 
> I like this part better, tbh.

"Guys, I need your help," they had a few more days before their break was over, so Jeno, JaeMin and JeongIn were enjoying the afternoon together at Jeno's house. They frown as ChangBin steps through the front door, dropping several hair products in front of them.

"What's going on?" RenJun's voice comes out from Jeno's phone, so his boyfriend turns the camera so he can see the newcomer. "Bin hyung? What's that for?"

"I wanna go blond, and I mean, _golden_ blond."

"Why?" JeongIn questions, not really against the idea, just really confusing as to where this is all coming from. JaeMin's fidgeting next to him, which is a telltale sign that he's hiding something.

"Why didn't you ask Minnie for help? Where's he, by the way?" Jeno asks as he places his phone down, making sure RenJun can see all of them.

ChangBin's frame slumps, sitting down between Jeno and JeongIn on the couch, "I want to make my boyfriend want me again."

"You want to _what_?" JeongIn's eyes are as big as a plate. JaeMin keeps getting more and more nervous, and JeongIn’s this close to force the truth out of him, "Bin hyung? What's really going on?"

"SeungMin and I… we're on a break?"

"Are you asking us?" RenJun's voice sounds faster than the shock on his face due to lag.

"Well, no… I just feel like I need to do something to…"

" _Spice_ things up?" RenJun cuts through again, and ChangBin nods.

"I don't know how spicy dyeing your hair is, but we'll help you," Jeno reassures him, standing up to get a towel and everything they could need.

JeongIn crosses his arms in front of his chest, "Where's Minnie, hyung?"

"Home playing online with Kevin hyung and Jacob hyung…"

JaeMin still doesn't look at JeongIn, "Why don't you join them?"

"I'm no good, and he seems to be enjoying his time alone," ChangBin shrugs. "I guess it wouldn't be such a bad idea to ask for a break."

JeongIn wants to protest, he's about to when JaeMin places his hand on top of his, reading his mind. They have a small staring contest, which he ultimately loses and sighs. RenJun's looking down now, probably texting Jeno through his laptop, and the room falls into a strange silence. ChangBin looks at JaeMin, JeongIn also looks at JaeMin, while JaeMin looks at the screen where RenJun is currently talking to Chenle. Chenle leans in, waving at them, before RenJun shifts to Chinese, probably explaining the situation to him. The youngest is so confused because SeungMin hasn't told him anything related to this. They're best friends, they're supposed to tell each other these things.

Jeno comes back with a bowl, a hair-dye brush and a towel, clapping his hands, "Let's do this then."

"If you're doing this," JaeMin speaks up just as the eldest tilts his head in confusion, "we're doing this together."

"Huh?!"

Four hours later, JeongIn and Jeno blink at the two freshly-dyed blonds. JaeMin's hair is now platinum blond, almost white, and JeongIn never thought he'd look so handsome with it. ChangBin's looks like the strands are made of pure gold, so well done by Jeno that even RenJun praises the two of them through the phone. Right then, there's a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it," Jeno gives ChangBin the phone, quickly making his way to the door. SeungMin bargues in as soon as it swings open, not even saying hi to his friend.

"Han ChangBin!" the three people in the living room freeze. They've only heard that level of mad counted times. "What the hell did you tell our friends?!"

RenJun speaks in a mix of Chinese and Korean, rushing to end the call. Jeno slips past SeungMin, taking his phone back and pressing close to JaeMin and JeongIn. ChangBin remains in shock, unable to process what's going on. "What?"

"Innie sent me a message asking if we're breaking up, and if I had anything going on with Kevin hyung!" SeungMin's voice is not very loud but it is strong. ChangBin pales at the statement. JaeMin side-eyes JeongIn, lips pressed in a thin line. "What the _fuck_ is that all about?"

"Well, I…" ChangBin stiffens in place, unable to come up with a proper answer.

"We're not discussing our relationship in front of our friends, get your ass out. I'll get us an Uber to my place."

No one moves until the couple is out of the house. It takes JeongIn one minute to shake his head, going after them. JaeMin looks up and takes a deep breath, thanking Jeno before telling him to stay inside. By the time JaeMin is out, JeongIn's trying to apologize to the couple while they have their own argument going.

Raising a hand in front of JeongIn, SeungMin cut him off abruptly, "I'll call you later," with that, he gets into the car followed by ChangBin, who shakes his head at him.

JaeMin purses his lips, "That was not your choice to make, JeongIn."

JeongIn's eyes are big at his boyfriend's angry undertone, "I wanted to help, Nana."

"If SeungMin didn't tell you anything before, must've been for a reason."

"ChangBin hyung told you!" JeongIn retorts. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Maybe because I knew you'd try to get involved, just like you did."

"They're my friends, JaeMin!"

"So are mine,” JaeMin’s words sound final, but JeongIn’s still learning when to give up.

"They brought you the night you started a fight in a club when they knew I had feelings for you and you were dating RenJun, what's different from this?!" JeongIn's furious now. His mind clouded by the stupid need to win a pointless battle when they should be working together; nonetheless, JaeMin's collected attitude during any lovers quarrel always gets on JeongIn's nerves.

"You're gonna bring that back now?" JaeMin sighs. "It's not the same thing, In. You _know_ it. We didn't have a relationship on the line."

"We had a friendship on the line," JeongIn knows this is childish. They should be supporting each other, discussing better ways to try to help their friends, not attacking one another. Or JeongIn attacking JaeMin for scolding him when the older’s clearly right.

JaeMin stretches his arms out then, quickly embracing JeongIn. JeongIn attempts to fight at first, soon melting against him. This is not them anymore; they’re a team now. One of JaeMin’s hands caresses the back of JeongIn's hair while the other holds him close. Pressing a kiss to the younger's temple, JaeMin speaks softly, "I know you had the best intentions, angel, but this isn't something we can fix. We have to let them figure it out on their own."

"What if they can't?" JeongIn sounds scared, almost like a child again. JaeMin worries about that too, but the only thing left to do is wait. Sadly, there’s only so much you can do even for your friends.

"If that's the case, we'll be there for them, okay?"

JeongIn looks up, mumbling a soft apology, and closes his eyes when JaeMin rests his forehead against his. “Okay...”

They stay like that until Jeno screams from the porch, "Guys, appa wants to know if you'll be staying over!"

  
  
  
  


Break's over, which means they all go back to campus. It’s been two weeks since they met with the couple, but no one’s dared to strike up a conversation first. RenJun tells them, as soon as they arrive, that the couple got there two days before they did, but he was too afraid to even greet them after Jeno alerted him about the incident. JeongIn can’t stop feeling guilty over it, particularly since he shares a dorm with SeungMin, so he only comes in when his best friend is asleep or gone for class. JaeMin keeps reassuring him that everything will be okay, that they have to sort it out by themselves, but the younger still can’t help the fear when he finds SeungMin sitting on his bed, waiting for him at night.

“How long are you going to mop around if it’s not your relationship the one at risk, JeongIn?”

“SeungMin, I…” JeongIn tries to explain but it’s cut short.

“No, JeongIn. Don’t. The world doesn’t revolve around you,” SeungMin’s not angry. His voice is flat, there’s no bite behind it, “This is _my_ relationship, Innie. I didn’t tell you anything because it’s between me and ChangBin hyung.”

“I feel like no one’s telling me anything anymore, Minnie,” SeungMin sighs at this, standing up to be at JeongIn’s eye-level.

“We’re all dealing with our own stuff,” the older crosses his arms over his chest, shrugging. This side of his best friend is new to JeongIn, a part of him that not even he can tell if it was always there or not. Things change, and as much as JeongIn hates change, he’s learned now that it’s necessary. SeungMin is taken by surprise when JeongIn hugs him, almost crushing him. “Innie?”

“You’re right,” JeongIn says, keeping his hands on his best friend’s shoulders before stepping back. “Nana’s right too. I’m sorry for making it about me, I’m so sorry for making things worse… you’re my best friend, but so is ChangBin hyung, and I fucked up because I want both of you to be happy.”

A short, breathless, laugh escapes from SeungMin as he shakes his head, “I guess this would’ve happened sooner or later,” SeungMin pulls JeongIn’s hand to sit back down on the bed, “but I don’t want you trying to take matters that do _not_ directly involve you into your hands anymore, okay?” JeongIn nods. “Now, we’re going to watch a movie, talk about our days as we usually do, eat some snacks, and we’ll enjoy ourselves because senior year is going to kill us.”

Despite knowing virtually nothing of their best friends’ current relationship status, JeongIn accepts it. SeungMin needs JeongIn to just be there _with_ him. That’s what he does, quickly reaching for his laptop to look for something to watch together, talking about their days, and eating some old ramen that they had kept somewhere in their little kitchenette. It’s very nice to have his best friend back; for once, he feels like he can do something back for SeungMin after all the years the older always had his back.

If SeungMin cries for anything else than the couple getting together by the end of the film, JeongIn doesn’t say anything. He just holds his best friend close, resting his head on top of the older’s, as he caresses his arm.

  
  
  
  


"I feel really bad about what happened between ChangBin hyung and Minnie," RenJun pouts, hugging Jeno's arm. Jeno twists his mouth, humming in agreement.

JaeMin looks up from the book he's highlighting for a project, "Maybe they'll get back together."

RenJun notices Jeno tensing up, so he frowns a bit. The younger is only looking at his phone to avoid his boyfriend's eyes. They've been dating for a year too. RenJun knows when Jeno has something on his mind. Their relationship might not be the childhood friends to lovers story, but RenJun knows Jeno's the best thing that's ever happened to him. Intertwining their fingers, he brings the younger's eyes to him.

"Talk to me, _baobei_ ," Jeno melts at the petname, pressing his forehead to RenJun's.

They forget that JaeMin is there for a second. JaeMin's more than used to the couple being cute to each other now; honestly, he couldn't be happier for them. Jeno and RenJun just _work_ together. The two have a different type of chemistry, their personalities match perfectly. RenJun can be chaotic at times, yet Jeno needs that kind of thing to break out of his shell. JaeMin's about to go back to his notes when Jeno speaks again.

"… I saw SeungMin with Kevin hyung."

RenJun and JaeMin share a look before they stare at Jeno, who appears relieved to let that secret out. So many questions want to be asked, so many emotions fill all of them, and so little to do about them. JaeMin feels really bad for telling ChangBin to hang in there, hoping for that to just be a rough patch. Thinking back to their childhood, neither he nor Jeno can imagine a life where their friends are no longer together. RenJun is no mind reader, he can still imagine the weight in the hearts of both boys. Their relationships aren't the ones falling apart; regardless of, both parties involved are close to them, and it will be painful for a while. They're also scared this may mean the end of a friendship that will split them all apart, taking sides like it was war. Breakups are a mess, exceptionally so if you involve your childhood friends.

Jeno blinks down at RenJun, as the older fixes his hair, gathering up the courage to ask, "What were they doing?"

"They walked into ChangBin hyung's and Kevin hyung's dorm…"

"Was Bin hyung there?" Jeno shakes his head, explaining that he had seen ChangBin by his lecture hall a few minutes before. "Oh, fuck…"

JaeMin sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I know we worry about our friends, but I think we should just… ignore whatever we see or don't see from now on."

"Yeah," Jeno agrees, running his thumb over RenJun's knuckles. "We'll eventually find out anyways. Campus ain't that big."

"True."

Suddenly, JaeMin looks behind them, "Don't mention anything to Innie, okay?" the couple nod, acting like they were surprised when JeongIn hugs both of them. "Hey, Innie," JaeMin's eyes light up at the sight of the younger despite his request.

"Hi," JeongIn lets go of his friends to take the seat next to JaeMin after pecking his lips. "How long have you, guys, been here?"

"I got here like half an hour ago," RenJun replies, dramatically stretching himself over the library table. "How was the lecture by the way? I overslept, it'd have been too cynical of me to get there for the last part."

"You didn't miss a lot anyways," JeongIn assures him, absent-mindedly picking at RenJun's dark roots. "You need to retouch them."

"I know," the Chinese student huffs, turning his head to the side. With a confused sound, he points across from them, by the bookcases that have the basics for composition, and JeongIn follows his finger. "Is that BeomGyu's boyfriend?"

"Uh-huh," JeongIn confirms it. "He's also JaeMin's classmate."

At the mention of his name, JaeMin pays attention to the boys gossiping to his left. He also looks over at the couple hanging by the other side of the library, where the tallest of the two is reaching the books at the top shelves for the shorter one. "Oh, yeah, that's SooBinnie. He's really cool."

Jeno's interested too now, squinting to make out the faces of the two boys, "I've seen the tall dude," JaeMin corrects his best friend, "I mean, SooBin, before by the Dance practice rooms."

"Really?" JeongIn and RenJun are invested now, so all of them fall easily into the pit of gossiping about other people's lives.

  
  
  
  


Spending full days without seeing each other is a common thing for the group of friends, specifically during midterms or finals. Sometimes RenJun crashes over at SeungMin's and JeongIn's dorm when they have intense study sessions, lately Chenle was an addition to them. The vocal majors developed a nice friendship, and JeongIn realizes then how happy and thankful he is for all the people he's so far. He never thought their circle would get so big.

The further they go in their college lives, the further their closest friends can feel. JeongIn knows SeungMin's applying for a scholarship in America, which has made him the brightest he's been in months. Chenle and RenJun are going for auditions, so JeongIn finally told them about his parents' past as idols, and they ask for advice. JeongIn hasn't mentioned yet his plans to move to downtown Seoul with JaeMin because they're important, but they're not what he wants to cherish right now.

JaeMin's very busy too with his exams, projects, and job. JeongIn is amazed at how he can balance all of them and still make a few minutes to see him every so often. Most of the time, it's just quick words and pecks, wishing each other good luck, before running off to their next schedule. Jeno's no exception either, if the daily photos from JaeMin are anything to go by—they're also a courtesy of YeonJun, one of Jeno's senior classmates. JeongIn's contact list is getting seriously long. He doesn't really mind.

All of them worry about ChangBin; however, the eldest has set his goal to be to stay as far from them as possible. Kevin's been around more than he has. They also met Jacob, another Canadian and Kevin's best friend, who's the personification of an angel. They're the ones who give them updates on their eldest friend, letting them know that he's severely stressed now that he's graduating soon.

December comes along, bringing snow and festivities amidst the stress. JeongIn adores the season, and JaeMin waits to see the younger light up just like the Christmas tree each year. Midterms are around the corner, so JeongIn and JaeMin spend their last free day together in the most romantic way possible for any college couple—with a study date.

"This is so silly," JeongIn rolls his eyes, arms wrapped around JaeMin's neck.

"Maybe, but let's indulge them, okay?" JaeMin whispers, placing his hands on JeongIn's waist.

They're currently standing under a mistletoe, because someone, probably the students' council because it seems that being an advocate of the holiday spirit is a requirement to be part of it, decided to put all campus members in awkward situations by hanging the ornament right at the library's entrance. JeongIn has seen endless moments of strangers blushing when they notice it, scrambling away in rushed apologies, almost as much as couples who giggle before sharing a peck. His classmates pointed it out to him when December started, for some of them had been in the same situation he's in right now. Waiting for JaeMin to return the books he took, JeongIn had forgotten about it until his boyfriend _joyfully_ reminded him.

They slowly lean in, a bit shy from how embarrassing PDA can be, closing their eyes as their mouths meet. It's a sweet brush of lips, pressing ever so gently. JaeMin smiles, booping JeongIn's nose with his own, which makes the younger giggle. As silly as this can be, JeongIn feels very happy.

Moments like this are the ones that JeongIn wants to cherish, put in a box to keep them for future reference. They move away, JaeMin's right hand finding JeongIn's left, then head out to grab lunch together. The weather is getting colder, so JeongIn walks closer than necessary to JaeMin. The older stops them, taking off his scarf and wrapping it snuggly around his boyfriend's neck. The scene is so cliché that JeongIn snorts, pursing his lips when JaeMin frowns at him.

"You're cold," it's not a question.

"Yeah, sorry," JeongIn tampers down a smile. "I could've made it to the hall without it though."

"Sure, but don't you have that big project with BeomGyu soon?" the younger nods, a bit surprised that JaeMin remembers about stuff like that. "I don't want you catching a cold."

"Thanks, love," JeongIn means it, and JaeMin knows it. The older kisses the back of his hand after they lace their fingers together again. No sooner they get inside the crowded hall, SooBin's like a beacon thanks to his ridiculous height, waving at them to sit with him.

It feels like life's slipping through your fingers when you wake up one morning, late for your first lecture, after working on your last deadlines for two weeks straight. A lot of things can happen while your attention is on things that _are_ important, though not enough to drive you to unhealthy limits. This is why JeongIn decides to stop for a second, feeling that something's wrong at the sight of JaeMin asleep on a library table.

JeongIn quietly walks closer, not wanting to startle him. With the gentlest touch, he presses a hand to his forehead. JaeMin's burning. "Nana," he softly calls out, sitting next to him, "JaeMin…"

Somehow this wakes him up, his eyes slowly focusing on his surroundings, "Innie? What? What time is it?"

"It's a quarter to twelve, love," JeongIn pushes JaeMin's bangs back. He can't lie, he's missed his boyfriend a lot. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah," but his voice is the definition of a stuffy nose. JaeMin's face is still a bit flushed, and JeongIn _knows_ the older is awfully sick. "I was just taking a nap."

"I would believe that from Jeno, Nana… why didn't you tell me you caught a cold?"

JaeMin bashfully looks down, "I didn't want to make you worry. My midterms were done two days ago, but I knew you still had deadlines."

"So? I could've studied in your dorm," JeongIn attempts to lean more into JaeMin's space only to be stopped by a cautious hand on his chest. The younger respects JaeMin's silent precaution because he doesn't want to infect him. "You can't go to work like this, Nana."

"I'm fine, Innie."

"JaeMin," JeongIn's tone is firm now, no longer letting JaeMin argue with him. "Call YangYang to cover for you today. We're going to your dorm, I'll cook you lunch, and you'll rest."

They have a short staring contest that JaeMin loses, coughing a bit, so he picks his phone out. JeongIn helps him gather up his stuff as he talks with YangYang; the boy's very understanding of the situation. JeongIn kind of overhears YangYang's joke about them practically being a married couple if they take care of each other like this, and he's very okay with that. By the looks of it, JaeMin doesn't mind at all either. They make their way to JaeMin's dorm, with JeongIn constantly checking JaeMin's temperature.

Homely is the word that JaeMin uses to describe their relationship now. He's under a light blanket, JeongIn knows the heat can make the fever come back, as the younger cooks the soup his appa Felix used to make for him as a kid. His heart no longer feels like it might combust whenever JeongIn does something for him, compared to the beginning of their relationship, but it still melts at how far they've come. Especially JeongIn, JaeMin saw him grow out of his bratty attitude, learn from his mistakes, and work to improve for _himself_ , not for his boyfriend. That's what makes JaeMin the proudest; JeongIn does all of that on his own, nothing is for JaeMin to love or accept him, it's all for him to feel better with himself. People tend to overlook these moments, they take others for granted in the customary motions; unlike them, JaeMin and JeongIn cherish each after a lifetime together.

"How is it?" JeongIn asks, there's a bit of a nervous undertone to his smile.

"It's delicious," the warmth from the soup on his lap amazingly soothes his sore throat down; in spite of it, JaeMin has virtually no sense of taste or smell right now, so he's only _half_ lying to comfort the younger. "Thank you for taking care of me, you're really an angel, Innie."

"Stop, I made you soup and put a blanket over you, nothing out of this world," JeongIn rolls his eyes, light-hearted all the way. "I don't want you to overwork yourself. If you do this now, what will happen to you next year when we're seniors, huh?"

"You'll be there to make me soup and put a blanket on me," JaeMin wiggles his eyebrows, a smirk plastered on his lips. JeongIn makes an overly dramatic face at him, "Or am I wrong?"

"You _might_ be," JeongIn mocks him, shrugging. "What if I find a handsome millionaire that wants me to be their sugar baby?" the younger's fighting back a laugh.

"Well then, you can pay for our stuff with their money," JaeMin chuckles amidst his words.

JeongIn cackles, covering his mouth, "Okay, okay, that sounds like a good plan. Let's post my sugar baby profile when you're done."

  
  
  
  


The vocal majors usually share details about their love lives out of pure boredom. JeongIn has learned so much about Jeno from RenJun that it amazes him since they were supposed to be childhood friends. JeongIn doesn't share as much about his relationship with JaeMin, just a few comments here and there, usually unimportant. SeungMin used to be more like RenJun, often talking about ChangBin's details, but he stopped talking about love all together after the issue. No one knows for sure what's going on between them anymore. KunHang was their latest addition to the circle, but the boy’s usually on a whole different plane of existence, saying nothing by talking a lot.

Then there's Chenle. RenJun's the closest to him; nevertheless, SeungMin and JeongIn like to think they're also close to him. They have never heard him talk about _anyone_ romantically, scarcely ever looked _interested_ in someone, so when a very tall boy walks up to him as they're eating lunch, kissing Chenle’s forehead like that; the other two vocal majors choke. RenJun and KunHang jump in shock, patting each one of their friends’ backs.

"Oh dear, are your friends okay?" he sounds genuinely concerned for their well-being.

"Yeah, yeah," Chenle dismisses him, pouting up at the boy, who endearingly smiles at him. Leaning down, he kisses the Chinese boy. Chenle rolls his eyes at his two Korean friends. "Are you done? This is SungChan."

SungChan bows down at JeongIn and SeungMin before he waves at RenJun and KunHang, "Hi, sorry for scaring you."

"It's fine," JeongIn cracks out, finally able to breathe properly again. "We just… where has Chenle been keeping you?"

"Yah, _these disrespectful idiots,_ " Chenle calls them out in Mandarin, which makes the Chinese students laugh out loud. SungChan understood part of it—the perks of dating Chenle. "I haven't been hiding my boyfriend, you just never paid attention."

The two childhood friends turn to each other, using all their brains' power to remember any kind of hints that prove Chenle didn't start dating SungChan in the past hours. Some little memories of Chenle speaking to RenJun or KunHang in their native language where he mentioned the name pop up. They don't deem those as enough evidence though. SungChan asks Chenle if he wants to go with him to get some food, and the other four remain at the table.

"They've been," KunHang makes a funny face, trying to find the correct adjective for the couple, "something? for almost two years now."

SeungMin whips his head to look at him, eyes comically wide, " _Two_ years?! How do _you_ even know? You’ve been here _months_!"

With a rather offended look, the Chinese scoffs, “I listen to my friends, you know?” the Korean apologizes softly, but KunHang only pats his head, brushing it off.

"They made it official like six months ago though," RenJun chimes in with a shrug. "Chenle met him during the induction course, and SungChan was _very_ into him, but as you know… Chenle wasn't. At all."

"Denial?" his friends provide.

RenJun purses his lips like someone's who's not entirely convinced they want to pay that much money for a certain item, "Not really? I don't know for sure, we'd have to ask Lele about that, but I think he was just not interested in anything, not SungChan especifically."

"What happened then?"

"What happened is that you should know better than to talk about my love life like it was the newest K-drama," Chenle looms over JeongIn, hands on his shoulders very much threateningly. SeungMin cowers into RenJun with a yelp. "If you have any questions about SungChannie and I, you can ask me before he's back with the food."

"Why is the grip on me saying otherwise?" JeongIn laughs nervously.

"BeomGyu-ah!" SeungMin calls out as their classmate enters the hall. The boy smiles as he jogs up to them, frowning as he comes closer at the sight of Chenle's dark aura over a tense JeongIn. "Hey, weird question."

"Okay," BeomGyu isn't sure he wants to participate in whatever is going on, if KunHang's amused expression is anything to go by. 

"Did you know that Chenle has a boyfriend?"

"Yeah," this makes _even_ Chenle flabbergasted. BeomGyu is their friend, they do talk and joke around during class; that aside, they don't really share the same close circle. The boy's usually with his boyfriend and their friends, so no one expected confirmation from him. "Why?"

"How do you know?" RenJun asks what’s on everyone’s mind.

"Well, SooBin's classes end later than ours," he looks at JeongIn, as their boyfriends share the same major, and the boy nods, "however SooBin also takes an elective, so he finishes even later. I usually wait for him by the Performing Arts building, and I think your boyfriend's an Acting major, right?" Chenle sits down, his previous threat on JeongIn forgotten, stunned by how observant BeomGyu is. Neither they're all really oblivious to their surroundings or their friend is very good at connecting ends. BeomGyu laughs softly, "My friend TaeHyun told me there was an older boy in his major that fit the description of the guy I saw you making out with."

"Man, why aren't you studying journalism or some shit like that?" KunHang says, making a mental note about who to call if he ever needs information on anyone.

BeomGyu shrugs, not thinking much of it, "I thought you guys knew."

"Knew what?" SungChan's back with his and Chenle's food. Chenle thanks him, pulling him down to sit next to him, forcing KunHang and SeungMin to squeeze in the small space left. His boyfriend looks around, confused, "Did I miss something?"

"Not much," BeomGyu's also tugged down on the seat between SeungMin and JeongIn as the younger Chinese speaks. "So, what are your plans after next week?"

  
  
  
  


Winter break for them is more of an excuse for vacations after their holiday, owed to the power of capitalism rather than tradition. No student ever complains though. JeongIn watches each of his friends leave for their own schedules. 

RenJun and Jeno are flying to Jilin to spend Christmas with the Chinese's family, coming back later on to spend New Year's with Jeno's parents. As nervous they are of meeting their in-laws, they're excited to take that step. JeongIn and JaeMin accompany the couple to the airport, waving at them until they're behind glass doors.

JaeMin has to work until the third week of December, so JeongIn drops SeungMin at the bus station. His best friend wants to spend as much time as he can with his parents, especially since he needs to figure out a way to let them know that he's leaving for the USA soon _and_ he's single. JeongIn's aware of how proud SeungMin's parents and ChangBin's dad were of their relationship.

"Maybe I should go with you right now," SeungMin shakes his head because JeongIn is doing it again.

"No. I will do this on my own," the older asserts. "Jaem and you decided to go back together. You can't leave him hanging like that."

"He'd understand," JeongIn retorts, and SeungMin hugs him. "Bin hyung is there already…"

"I know," SeungMin lets out a long sigh, "that's why I need to do this."

"Keep me posted, alright?"

Chenle sends them a message once he's in China with KunHang, sending good wishes. JeongIn sees SungChan by himself a few days later, and the boy actually blushes when JeongIn asks if Chenle gave him a heads up before his dramatic disappearance. JeongIn listens to the unnecessary explanation that Chenle left like that because they'll spend New Year's together.

JeongIn's leaving campus to visit JaeMin at work on their last day there when he spots Kevin and Jacob with bags over their shoulders. By now, whatever happened between Kevin and SeungMin is no longer on their minds, and JeongIn still wonders if something was even going on. 

BeomGyu and he also get closer one afternoon while he waits for SooBin to finish with his last elective lecture while JeongIn waits for JaeMin to finish his shift. They talk about their major and boyfriends, understanding each other's concerns about both things. It relieves some of JeongIn's stress to know he's not the only one that worries over his loved one like this. JaeMin calls right in the middle of them laughing over JeongIn spilling the story behind how SooBin kept asking about BeomGyu before they were properly introduced.

The couple meet at JeongIn's dorm. JaeMin arrives with a bag full of food, smiling at his boyfriend the moment he opens the door. This feels like practice for the real deal once they're out of college. JeongIn helps JaeMin to get everything out, talking about their days and sharing absent-minded kisses in between their movements. They have one whole day for themselves before they have to go spend Christmas with JaeMin's family then New Year's with JeongIn's family. 

In the middle of their dinner, they get a videocall from Jeno and RenJun. The couple look and sound happy, showing off their matching ugly sweaters. JeongIn laughs at their updates with his head on JaeMin's shoulder as he talks with Jeno since RenJun had to leave for a moment.

"So, how are things going with Junnie's family?"

"Pretty good," Jeno looks to the side, a fond smile on his lips. "I was nervous at first, but they accepted me right away. Apparently, I'm the first boy RenJun's brought over."

"Wow, such an honor," JeongIn pipes in. "I'm happy to hear that. We miss you though."

"We do too. It feels a bit weird, you know? We used to spend every holiday together," Jeno makes room for RenJun when he gets back into frame. The Chinese boy whispers something into Jeno's ear. "Oh, seems like we gotta go, guys."

"Sure. Take care! Text us!" the four of them wave goodbye at each other.

"Nana?" JaeMin turns to JeongIn after he locks his phone, setting it aside. A gentle hand comes up to caress JeongIn's cheek. "I love you."

The blond's gaze softens at the words. He'll never get tired of listening to them, "I love you too," leaning in, he presses his lips to the younger's. "We should finish eating."

JeongIn's crawling on top of JaeMin's lap, ignoring whatever he's saying, as he pushes them down to the ground. Tangling his hand in the greyish locks, JeongIn whispers, "You look hot as a blond, but you look hotter with dark hair."

"Then help me dye it back."

"After you help me get off, of course."

  
  
  
  


Waking up naked next to an equally naked JaeMin is JeongIn's favorite sight to wake up to. It's really hot under the covers, but he doesn't care, the heat is nice during winter. JaeMin stirs a bit, burrowing his nose in JeongIn's hair. JeongIn uses these minutes to think back on everything that has happened between them. From his first real memory of JaeMin holding his hand, childishly demanding of his attention, to the way JeongIn's the one that laces their fingers together every time they sleep together now.

JeongIn wants JaeMin to be the first thing he sees when he opens his eyes and the last one when he closes them. For so long, he was afraid of those intense feelings, wary of how they could harm both of them, never thinking of the suffering he was putting the older through anyways. If JeongIn could go back and kiss JaeMin the night he dedicated that song to him, at his sixteen birthday party, he would do it until he ran out of breath. He's not sure why fate decided to connect them after birth, despite JeongIn's attempt at keeping their lives as parallel lines.

JeongIn wonders if JaeMin is the same.

If JaeMin still remembers the times where JeongIn let his guard down during their teenage years. If his boyfriend thinks of the first time JeongIn sought comfort from him after their classmates started the bullying. If the older knows he cried himself to sleep the night Yuta and TaeYong made it clear that they'd appreciate it if Felix and Chan helped them limit JeongIn and JaeMin's interactions for the sake of the older. JaeMin will never know JeongIn broke up with his first boyfriend because he was annoyed by how much he cared for his childhood friend.

JaeMin yawns, sleepy eyes focusing on JeongIn's face, "Morning, Innie," he rasps out, nuzzling into the younger's neck. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mmh," JeongIn hums. JaeMin might be half asleep, but he recognizes that tone. After being questioned what's wrong, JeongIn tips his boyfriend's head up so their eyes meet, "JaeMin, can you mark me?"

JaeMin takes a moment to process the words, his brain still fuzzy from sleep, "What? I thought you didn't like the hassle of hiding them."

"Please?"

Morning sex is not something they can enjoy often, so they really make the most of it. JeongIn's still loose from the night before, letting JaeMin slip right in. Fingers pull on blond hair as lips crash messily against each other, minds going hazy in no time. JeongIn's back arches with every bite and suck on his skin, enjoying the hot pain where he knows red blotches will bloom. JaeMin holds his jaw with one hand, forcing the other to look him in the eye, and JeongIn moans, bashfulness filling him up along his boyfriend's cock.

JeongIn's heart has never been fuller—he hopes JaeMin's heart feels it too.

Hours later, JeongIn wakes up for the second time that day. JaeMin's not in bed with him anymore; instead, he's busy cooking something a few feet from the bed in the small kitchen. Reaching out for the first shirt near him, JeongIn realizes it's JaeMin's by the smell and slightly bigger size. Just to turn everything perfectly movie-worth, the younger hugs JaeMin's back.

"What are you cooking?"

"Ramen," JaeMin brings one of JeongIn's hands up to his lips, kissing it. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," it's true, his ass is in pain, but it's a nice type of discomfort when it comes from getting pounded by the boy he loves. "I'll live though."

"I'm glad," JaeMin turns off the stove, turning to face JeongIn. "Are you ready to spend Christmas with your in-laws for the first time?"

"I survived Chuseok, some random western holiday is nothing in comparison."

"I hope you got everyone something."

JeongIn's eyes almost pop out, "Shit, we need to go Christmas shopping."

" _We_?"

"Should've thought about it before you asked me to marry you when we were eight!"

  
  
  
  


“I’ll miss you,” JeongIn says, arms tightly wrapped around SeungMin’s shoulders.

The holidays flashed by, so the airport is pretty busy since it’s still the first week of the new year. What a way to start it. For his scholarship, SeungMin has to be in the States before the second week of January, so they barely got a couple of days to meet before their friend’s gone for six months. ChangBin’s there too, to everyone’s surprise. The ex-couple seem to be on better terms, but whatever went down during the holidays is still a mystery to the others. They know better now than to try to pry. A voice announces the next flights, and a hand on JeongIn’s shoulder is all he needs to let go.

JaeMin’s standing a few feet from them, talking with Jeno, so he carefully stands next to them to stare at ChangBin and SeungMin. They can’t hear a thing, but the tears in their eyes speak for themselves. People rush, hurrying their pace, while their friends keep their own pace. SeungMin breaks at something ChangBin tells him with a smile, sobs shaking his body as he latches onto his ex-boyfriend. JaeMin holds JeongIn’s waist, humming in his ear to ease him. 

ChangBin lifts his head up, forehead to forehead, to press a soft kiss to SeungMin’s lips. Jeno turns to JaeMin, who gives him a small smile; the way they can communicate without words makes JeongIn a bit jealous. Even if their communication skills beat his own with SeungMin _and_ ChangBin, JeongIn loves his best friends more than anything.

The last call for SeungMin’s flight cuts the moment. ChangBin wipes SeungMin’s tears away with his thumbs, a weak smile forming on the younger’s face. Waving goodbye at his other childhood friends, SeungMin clutches his plane ticket to his chest, stepping up the escalator. With one last look over his shoulder, their friend’s eventually out of sight.

“So,” Jeno dares to ask, “are you two…?”

“No,” ChangBin solemnly stares at the place where SeungMin disappeared, “I want him to experience everything there, the good and the bad, with whomever he wants.”

“What about you, hyung?” JeongIn bites his lip.

“A friend told me that I might have been projecting myself on SeungMin,” JaeMin looks down, the corner of his mouth upwards. “There’s also things I want to try for myself.”

“We’re glad you’re both okay,” JaeMin suddenly pulls all of them into an impromptu group hug, ignoring his friends’ half-hearted complaints. “Okay, let’s go back because I’m starving.”

  
  
  
  


Embracing change, after spending life surrounded by people you know, is quite complicated, yet not impossible. JeongIn’s learning to find the silver lining on every cloud; now that his best friend won’t be by his side every day, he’s grateful for everyone else too. A warm and familiar hand holds his own, grabbing his attention. JeongIn blinks as JaeMin kisses his forehead. In front of them, ChangBin and Jeno have a discussion on dancing, in which the younger one threatens to bring YeonJun to prove his point. BeomGyu and SooBin perk at the name, JaeMin’s classmate pointing at Jeno with a long finger, exclaiming that they also know the guy. RenJun tilts his head to mumble into JeongIn’s ear if he knows what they’re talking about.

“Nothing important,” JeongIn scrunches up his nose. “By the way, where’s Chenle and KunHang?”

“They’re waiting for SungChan’s lecture to be over.”

“Oh, are we finally meeting SungChan?” JaeMin pokes his nose in, and the two vocal majors push his face back.

ChangBin stops bickering to shout Kevin’s name, his roommate waves at him, pointing at Jacob next. “Bring him too!” he introduces his two classmates to the ones who didn’t know them, and the already crowded table holds an even bigger crowd now.

Chenle, KunHang and SungChan also reach the table then, looking happily startled by the loud greetings. Since there’s barely any room left to sit, Chenle flushes when SungChan places him on his lap. KunHang pinches Chenle’s cheek; everyone laughs at the murderous glare he receives in exchange.

JeongIn rests his weight against JaeMin’s side, and his boyfriend hugs him close, fingers laced together. A grin blooms on his face, watching every interaction going on among his friends. JaeMin finds his eyes, mouthing something that makes JeongIn blush in the middle of the chaos. The ghost of a quick peck lingers on his lips.

JeongIn doesn't hate change so much anymore, and JaeMin's one of the reasons for that. They still have a whole life ahead of them, hopefully their friends will be there too, and they're ready to deal with the good and the bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you finished this fic, I wanna thank you for reading nearly 17k on a non-existent ship + a shit ton of side ships.
> 
> I really thank you for indulging me.
> 
> If you wanna scream at me or smth, you can find me at @defJBitch.
> 
> Happy holidays and New Year!

**Author's Note:**

> If you read on this nonexistent ship, thank you. 💕 I appreciate it.
> 
> Please, spare some comments if you want?
> 
> You can also find me at @DefJBitch.


End file.
